Various types of exercise hoops are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an oval exercise hoop for resistance training including an oval two-sectioned tubular sleeve, with the sections attached to each other by a pair of diametrically opposed male end connectors engaging the female ends of each section. The male end connectors are disposed proximal to, but not directly on, diametrically opposed apices of the sleeve. A hollow core, which is disposed within each sleeve section, is either unweighted or weighted, to permit a user to obtain a desired level of energy expenditure during exercise using the present device.